


box

by trixicinkflair



Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, I Don't Even Know, Implied Character Death, M/M, Memories, Nostalgia, Paladins, Poetry, Post-Canon, Random & Short, Sad, kind of ig, lmao this sucks so badly, no beta we die by our own sword, not beta read bc im lazy and it's late, poem, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -Be careful with your heartLest you give it to someone who breaks it-an old poem, thought i might as well re-post it // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119674
Kudos: 5





	box

**Author's Note:**

> i'm 18 today. yay /s
> 
> ~ink

There is a small box on the edge of the counter  
It holds the one reminder  
Of a family lifetimes ago  
They accepted me  
They saved me

There is a small box on the edge of the counter  
That now is the only thing left  
To remind me of them  
They went down fighting  
They went down heroes

There is a small box on the edge of the counter  
With a pile of crumpled pictures  
A newspaper clipping on yellowed paper  
And a single tiny bracelet  
The words have long since faded

There is a small box on the edge of the counter  
So small and unassuming  
Ah, there they are, all together  
The defenders are now the stuff of legends  
I remember like it was yesterday

There is a small box on the edge of the counter  
Do you see it, little one?  
Do you see the picture?  
That one there is me, can you tell?  
My mother gave me that red jacket

There is a small box on the edge of the counter  
That I can assure you  
Holds the final reminder of the Voltron paladins  
I am the last living memory of a different era  
A timeline fading away to nothing

There is a small box on the edge of the counter  
The paladins; Shiro and Allura there by the door  
Coran with Pidge at the computers here  
Lance is the one with his arms around me  
I miss him more than I can bear

There is a small box on the edge of the counter  
The newspaper, were you to read it, tells a tale  
Of three runaway pilots who beat all the odds  
Two Alteans wandering the universe  
A war hero who was never the same

There is a small box on the edge of the counter  
If you look closely there where the ink is visible still  
A single line by the bottom of the page that  
Mentions the sixth, the only proof he existed  
A young dropout who was lost to time

There is a small box on the edge of the counter  
That will soon be no more  
All things come to an end  
And while the memories will endure  
I fear that we will not

There is a small box on the edge of the counter  
That holds the one reminder  
Of a family lifetimes ago  
Be careful with your heart  
Lest you give it to someone who breaks it

There is a small box on the edge of the counter  
I trust you will care for it well  
Thank you, little one  
Lance...I'm coming home


End file.
